


C'mon And Twist A Little Closer

by Seraphiel_Seraphim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Shot, Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiel_Seraphim/pseuds/Seraphiel_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity has been an end game for Dean for years, and now he finally has it. With the man he loves, Castiel Novak. This is the start of their life together. Sometimes all you have to do to fall in love a little more is to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon And Twist A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a domestic Destiel AU one shot. They've just moved in together, the night is certainly no longer young. But Cas still owes Dean a dance, and his boyfriend isn't really the patient type.

It had taken ages to set up the kitchen of their new apartment. Everything from frying pans to forks and glasses to garbage bags- they were all there. He figured it must have been at least three in the morning by now. Cas rubbed the blurry film from his eyes and yawned, jaw gaping. Dean walked back in, his "vintage" MP3 players and speaker in hand. Had the cassettes been taken out yet, no doubt he would have come in with that instead.

"Isn't it time to go to bed?" Castiel said, a whine in his voice. Any other night, he would have given nearly any excuse to stay up with Dean, but the day had been full of hard work and his muscles ached and pleaded to rest. His boyfriend's face split into a huge grin. Setting up the music, he turned his head back to look at Cas with begging eyes. 

"C'mon, man. One dance? Don't you owe me from that last party we went to anyways?"

His partner huffed. "Just because I didn't feel like fucking grinding that night doesn't mean I owe you one. But... since you're paying half the rent..." He trailed off, hoping to get a pout out of Dean. He succeeded within a second. Castiel's eyes lit up at the sight. "Fine. But only one."

Dean cheered before pressing play and allowing the small kitchen to burst into song. "Thought you might like a classic," he laughed, taking Cas' hand and resting the other above his hip as Twist and Shout took the stage.

"You're a dork, you know that, Dean?" Castiel smiled, swaying his arm back and forth to move with his partner.

"It's one of my specialities, Cas, and you know it. Now, c'mon. Let's get our dancing shoes on," he said. The smile on his face was hilariously goofy. Ever since they had decided to rent their own apartment together, he was just getting happier and happier, and, God, damn him if he didn't love it. His smile was brighter than a damn supernova. 

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby now. I wanna twist and shout...

Dean's favourite move was definitely spinning Cas around, considering he did it enough that near the end Castiel was giddy from dizziness. They didn't do the twist nearly as much as they should have considering the song title though. He would have to talk to him about that. Only the sound of socked feet brushing against tile and laughter could be heard apart from the music. Cas stepped on his boyfriend's toes on more than one occasion, but he was always saved from embarrassment when the music swelled. 

"We're gonna have the neighbours knocking on our door soon," he said, twirling under Dean's arm. 

"Nice way to meet the neighbourhood, right?" Dean replied bashfully. 

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, baby now...

"I love you." He pulled Castiel to his chest and took both of his hands in his own warm ones. "You know I always have. Thank you for agreeing to move in with me. You're the best thing to have ever happened to me, and damn it, I love you so much." 

Come and twist a little closer now...

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

And let me know that you're mine...

Their lips met, and it was like falling in love for the first time all over again. It was kisses like this that made both men certain that they were in this relationship for the long run. It didn't terrify either one of them, knowing that who they were with right now... was definitely Mr. Right. 

"You know," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, pushing himself to the tips of his toes. "I wouldn't mind collecting that rain check from the last party. Wanna play another song?"

He enclosed Cas in a tight bear hug, kissing his mussed-up black hair. "You're adorable when you try to be seductive, Cas. A for effort, though."

"So just the one dance?"

An ungraceful snort came from Dean. "Hell no. I'll dance till we see the sun if that's what you want. Anything that'll make you do that smile that could light up this entire city." 

"Shut the fuck up and dance," Cas answered, as a slow song came on. They rocked back and forth on the balls of their feet for ages after that. Every once in a while they would kiss, or press their bodies just a little bit closer, but that night that was all they needed. There was no desire to go further than where they were. Besides, to do that they would have to first stop holding one another. Like hell that was an option. He had lost the man before and never again. Dean must have chosen his "get Cas to fall more in love with me" playlist, because that's what happened the night they moved in together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to have longer fics coming for Destiel, but as of now, I just felt this was a good way to introduce myself to the site. Thank you for reading!


End file.
